We Waited
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: [Part 4 of the KidgeAU Series] Keith's only turning 19 once, after all. [Kidge AU. Season 4. Support/Romance/Fluff.]


**A/n** : IT's his birthday. OUr boy. OuR Keith-bby. Not beta'd semi-one shot. Sorry depression has kept me down and made this a few days late! ~kiz

 **Warnings** : Spoiler warnings for Season 4. Underage relationship. Kidge AU.

* * *

 **Pidge had ta** ken extra care to clean up her room, or at least the part Keith would be seeing, and was lounging across her bed trying for subtle and comfortable though she had a feeling as she watched herself reflected on the camera screen that she was coming across as nervous and tense as she felt.

The two had rescheduled this call almost five times in the past two weeks and she was determined to have it today. Especially seeing as today was his birthday.

"Green," Keith answered after the 15th ring - not that she had been counting, "give me a few and I'll call you back?"

Pidge forgot her nerves and shot a glare, "no Keith..." she groaned quietly, "you said that two days ago."

He chuckled and adjusted the small handheld tablet, "fine I just want to change, was all." He paused a moment peering past the camera and she watched the screen give a small jostle before steadying itself. "Can I just put you down for a moment to change then?"

"Nope," her glare fell off and she grinned, "go on, change."

"You're a bit bossy when you got your technology to hide behind, Pidge." She blushed when he said her name - well her _almost_ name, and gave a small laugh, "now I know the secret." He continued, very obviously struggling to get the black bodysuit off as he juggled her from hand to hand.

"Secret?"

"To getting that spit fire attitude of yours to come out."

"What's that?"

Keith paused with a huff, "two computer screens. Listen, Green, I'm setting you down for ten seconds max I'll deal with your anger." And before the words even left his mouth the camera panned down and to the wood of a desk before blackness followed.

"...7, 8, 9 -."

"Not even ten," he rushed, his smile wide as the camera panned back up his body to his face and he flopped down on his own bed, "hi."

"Hi."

The one was grinning, one giggling and both quiet as they shared a small look. Keith shifted slightly and Pidge still in her same pose laid back against her pillows.

"Did you clean your room?"

She laughed suddenly, moving the camera to show off a better room shot, "mostly..."

"Finally." He chuckled, "oh, look," he added holding up the tablet to show her his small room - which was practically bare. Save three pictures he had on his night stand that she never brought up. One of her and him, one of the Paladin's and one of his father. "It's all set up, Kolivan said he didn't mind if any of the Paladin's were to visit us. So I mean..."

"I like the sound of that," Pidge answered, "We're supposed to be doing some rebuild missions over the next few weeks maybe I can help you all with your tracking? I'm sure the others won't mind and if there is an emergency well..."

"You have a hypersonic lion that can take you to the team?"

"Oh, that's right," she laughed, "that old thing."

Keith smiled softly relaxing back against his own pillows and propping her up beside him on the stand, "think of all the fun you'll have here." He added sarcastically, "Kolivan's a bit hard to get along with but well... so are most of the Blades. I'm the only human y'know?"

"Half-Human," she corrected with a wink, "is everyone of you all at least _part_ Galra?"

"Nah," Keith shook his head, "kinda like the freedom fighters except, we're a bit more mercenary-esque."

"Just my type," she said quickly, giving her eyebrows a playful wiggle.

"Are you flirting with me, Green?"

"One of us have to do it every now and then." She smirked, and brushed her bangs out of her face. She wasn't wearing the glasses, he noticed, she hadn't worn them much since they found Matt. Keith had to admit he preferred her like this. She had the most beautiful eyes.

"I could flirt with you," he said, tucking his hand behind his head, "so much you'd hate it." Her nerves flashed across her face, and she drug her eyes away from his body for a moment. Keith grinned to himself, shaking his head, "you're so adorable."

"Shut up."

He snorted, "well, that's why I don't flirt with you. I almost forgot for a moment." Pidge rolled her eyes and sat up slightly, Keith noticed she was tucked into his red and white jacket - like she usually was, and cleared his throat to gather her attention again, "why don't you get more comfortable, Green?"

"I am comfortable?"

"I mean like take the jacket off?" He suggested, "I'm here tonight." He gave a small shoulder shrug, watching as she fidgeted with the zipper for a moment, "if you want, of course."

Pidge unzipped the jacket after a moment and slid it off her arms, he could hear it off screen dropping, "I feel naked without it."

"You're most certainly not." He said with a raised eyebrow, she had a sweater shirt on still.

"I mean I know!" She laughed, "just feels weird." He hummed watching her tug on the collar of her sweater before it was pulled over her head and left her in a tank top, then she snuggled back against the pillows and gave a slow nod, "alright, comfy. Are you?"

"I am," Keith answered, giving a small stretch with his arms as he laid back more, the top of his are chest visible. "I'm tired," he added quietly, "we had a long day."

"Ah," she frowned, "it's hard to do this so far apart."

"Do what?"

"Celebrate," she whispered, "I'll make it up to you next year. I promise."

"Celebrate?"

Pidge stared at her tablet in shock, her eyes wide with it, "It's your birthday Keith!"

"Oh..." the man chuckled after a moment and shook his head, "this is the best birthday I can even remember, then."

"Sorry our lives are so crazy right now."

"That's not your fault, Green."

Pidge frowned, squeezing one of her pillows tightly, "I know we're not like a normal couple but I can't help and wish sometimes we could be a bit more normal."

"We're far more normal than most, I'd say."

"Don't you want breakfast in bed and I don't know... bad movies, late nights with cuddles? Homemade burnt cake that you eat anyway because you love me and probably a bad present because I wouldn't know what to get you?"

Keith chuckled quietly, hiding his smile. Pidge was so mature all the time it was hard to remember this whole thing was new to her, the idea of relationships was romanticized and elaborate to her. He forgot that sometimes, and while it interested him - sure, this was more perfect than she would ever realize.

"That sounds great," he finally answered, "but, Pidge, this is perfect for now."

"You didn't even know it was your birthday."

"I forgot," he tried, "I had a long day, Green, that's all." He pulled his tablet closer, "you know what?"

"Hm?"

"The only thing that would make this day better is you being right next to me, so this is absolutely perfect."

"Soon."

"Exactly," he smiled, "you can sing for me, though?"

Pidge shook her head, "get over yourself Blade."

"There she is," he smiled, "I really ought to keep a screen between us more often, then maybe you wouldn't get all nervous when I touch you?"

"Don't think that'll work," Pidge sighed, letting her eyes fall shut with her smile, "you're like a fantasy in real life."

"A fantasy?"

"Yeah, a fantasy," She peeked her right eye open and shook her head, "no, I won't tell you about the fantasy."

"It could be my birthday present?"

Pidge flushed, "no way, Keith Kogan!"

"Pretty please, Katie Holt?" She flashed her eyes to his, scanning the screen slowly and suddenly a sadness seemed to be shared between the both of them. Their eyes reflecting it as they shared the look, "we should get some sleep, Green," Keith suggested quietly.

Pidge nodded slowly, burrowing against the pillow she was holding, "will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," Keith answered immediately, "we could do this more often if you'd like."

"Are you sure?"

"I am now," he smiled, watching as she pulled the blanket up around herself and he could imagine her tucking her legs over the end before extending a knee so it curved as she stretched out. That same knee that often ended up pushing into his back until he rolled over and held her, when they were together.

He missed that feeling, a lot.

"It'd be like sleeping together," Pidge was saying as Keith focused back in, making himself comfortable as well, "Keith," she added quietly, her eyes shut again and her voice low, "happy birthday, I love you."

"I love you too," he said softly, shutting his own eyes slowly, "thank you for spending time with me tonight."

"I'll make the next one better, promise."

Keith chuckled, "alright, good night Pidge."

She looked up studying him through the screen for a moment, again, "you can call me Katie."

"Katie," he answered, opening his own eyes, "good night Katie."

"Good night Keith."


End file.
